Consequences
by sylfai64
Summary: It has been over a year since Eric and Calleigh decided to just be friends. Have they both moved on or do they still have feelings for each other? And who is this mystery guy that Calleigh is seeing? Set in Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's note**: I've decided to write an EC M fanfic. (Yay!) We've been waiting a long time for this couple to get back together and the tension is driving me nuts enough to let me write this. This story has been churning in my head for the longest time and I just need to get it out and write it. There has not been a lot of EC fanfic lately so I hope my dear hiphuggers that you would enjoy this-consider it my Christmas present to all of you. This will be a multi chapter story and I promise that I will end it quickly. I am hoping to finish this before the holiday break ends. I would appreciate comments/criticisms but please be kind- this is my first M story and I'm not totally sure if I'm writing it too much or too subtle. Enjoy!)

**"Consequences" **

**_"Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices." - Alfred Montepart_**

It was still dark in the room as Calleigh slowly navigated her way towards the door but the subtle lights coming in from the windows told her it was the crack of dawn. It's a good thing that she finally succeeded on getting out of bed without waking him up. She shivered a little from the cool air coming out of the air conditioning as she reached the hallway. Well, it did not really help that she did not have anything on. She has to find her clothes fast.

_An hour earlier…_

_She did not want to wake him up because she wanted to leave quietly. It was better that way. Calleigh slowly lifted his arm which was wrapped around her but instead he stirred and hugged her tighter. _

_"Please stay." He whispered softly to her ear. She did not reply. _

_His hands slowly made its way to her breast- kneading them gently, pinching both her nipples. She felt his hardness against her ass and that quickly made her wet. She turned to face him and kissed him. He was ready for her assault on his lips. She bit his lower lip and sucked on it. She heard him groan as she reached down and massaged his erection. She can't believe they are about to start on their third round. _

_The first round was fast and furious. He grabbed her as soon as she closed the door. They kissed relentlessly until both needed to catch their breath. The next thing she knew she was stark naked with her high heels still on and pressed against the wall in his foyer. He took her right there and then. _

_Round two came after dinner. Calleigh was on her knees with her hands holding on the headboard for support. He entered her from behind quickly. One hand was mashing her breast, the other expertly stimulating her clits. And then he slid both his hands onto her hips, tugged her towards him and at the same time pushed himself deeper into her. The effect made her scream his name as his penis touched her cervix. She came once, twice while he was banging endlessly into her. One more powerful thrust and he screamed her name and he came with her. _

_And now Calleigh was on top- her genitalia was on his face while she was licking his. She could not get enough of him. She moaned loudly when he pried her labia apart. As soon as her engorged clitoris was exposed to him, he groaned and sucked on it. Immediately she was on extreme ecstasy. She came again and again as his tongue pushed in and out of her while she was licking and sucking on his erection. _

_"I want to be inside you when I come." _

_She quickly changed her position and_ _straddled him. She pushed down to let him in for the third time that night. Slowly she grinded and rotated so he can hit the right spots inside her. He changed into a sitting position so he can twirl his tongue on her pebbled nipples at the same time he used his arm to support his body when he lifted himself to be in rhythm with her. This was the longest climax Calleigh has experienced in a long time and he came with her all the way. _

It has been the fifth time this month that she'd done this but she still feels nervous every time she knocked on his door. It has been a pattern - he'd open the door, she'd go in and without an exchange of words he'd make his way to the bedroom and she'd follow. Tonight has been the wildest by far. She loved how they were kind of rough and doing new stuff.

Remembering the things that transpired in this house hours ago gave her a knot in her stomach. These late night visits has been absolutely crazy but she can't help it. When work gets too much to handle emotionally she finds her way to his door. She's aware that she has to confront the consequences of this some time. She knows that this can't go on forever but for now this is all what she's capable of giving.

Finally, she found her panties behind a jar on the floor. She quickly put on her clothes, grabbed her purse and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later...<p>

Walter and Ryan were talking about something when Calleigh approached her locker. As soon as the guys saw her they suddenly kept quiet and pretended to busy themselves with whatever was in their lockers.

"Hey guys! Any plans for tonight? Are you doing some celebrating since the case of the Taunter is finally closed?"

"Umm, so you honestly think Michael Galliver did it?" Ryan asked.

"We have a signed confession Ryan, substantiated by evidence. There's nothing to connect him to the murders irregardless of what we feel about Dr. Navarro." Calleigh countered.

"I don't know Cal, I have a feeling we have not seen the last of the Navarros yet." Walter added.

"I agree with Walter- after what Delko did to him…" Ryan suddenly stopped when he caught a glare from Walter but it was too late.

"What happened? What's up with Eric?" Calleigh asked. Both were looking at each other but remained silent.

"Oh c'mon you guys. I will eventually hear about it from someone else so might as well tell me now."

"Delko lost his temper and hit Esteban. He threatened to file a complaint against him." Ryan said.

"Why? Well, it's not like Eric to just lose his temper?"

"Um, Diego coerced Elizabeth to lie for him, Delko was not too happy about it."

"Elizabeth? Oh, right. Do you know where Eric is? " She remembered Natalia mentioned to her about the hooker Eric was trying to help. She didn't really think much about it.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Ryan replied. "Please don't tell him we told you."

"Of course!"Calleigh said as she made her way out of the locker room.

She unlocked her car and was about to get in when she spotted Eric just getting out of his car.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Calleigh! Heading home?"

"Yeah, it has been a long day. I'm really tired."

"It was…..um….well, you have a good evening." For a few seconds they just looked at each other when finally Eric turned and said." Well, see you!"

"Eric, wait! Umm, I heard about what happened… if you need to talk about it…maybe we can go out for lunch tomorrow."

"It's alright Cal…leigh and I can't make it tomorrow. I'm meeting somebody for lunch."

"Oh! With Elizabeth? I'm sorry…it's really none of my business. Well, have a good evening."

"Please say it's not her" Calleigh thought.

"Um…yeah with her."

"I see." Calleigh didn't know what to say.

She just walked away, opened her car door and got in when she heard Eric say, "Cal, wait!"

She pretended that she didn't hear him, turned on her car's engine and drove away as quickly as she could.

What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she feeling like she's jealous? She can't be this way. She chose to break off with Eric and she was the one who would want to move on. But why is she feeling this ache in her chest?

As soon as she entered the door to her house she went to her bedroom and changed into a tank top and yoga pants. She went to her kitchen and automatically opened the door to her fridge only to close it back. She didn't have an appetite so she just went to back to her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

"Why is life so damn complicated?" She said aloud to herself. Her mind did not want to revisit those good times with Eric but knowing that he has somehow moved on made her feel a certain longing, made her wonder the "what ifs". She has never cried for a man until Eric and she vowed that she'd never cry for him anymore. But now her tears are slowly rolling down her face. What is it about him that made her vulnerable? She truly wished she felt different after all it has been over a year since they broke up. Eric has every right to get a life but instead she wished a lightning would struck that girl. With a sigh she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

(**Author's note**: Thank you for the reviews so far. It's not much but enough to let me go on and write my story. I appreciate the reviews and I just want to reassure you that this is truly and 100% an Eric and Calleigh story though it will get worse before it gets better. Please, please bear with me and just let me tell my story. This chapter is short but I promise to post a chapter or 2 tomorrow. Again thank you for the reviews and for following this story. )

It is no secret that the part Calleigh Duquesne loved most about her job is when she gets to spend time at the firing range. Somehow she finds peace by zoning out of her present surroundings, muffle the sound and just stay focused on the target. It is also a good way to let off steam and that is partly what she is doing right now. She just spent up a round to test fire a gun that could potentially be the murder weapon. Calleigh stopped to reload the 44 Magnum revolver when she turned to see Eric staring at her. She took off the ear muffs and shooting glasses.

"You need anything?" she said without looking at him and continued her task of loading the gun with bullets.

"Yeah, H wants to know if you've got a match?"

"As you can see I am not done with the testing so...no."

Calleigh was hoping he'd leave right away but he was still standing there looking at her. She finally looked up to see his concerned face.

"Cal, I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Calleigh, I know you. I know something is bothering you."

"No, I'm fine… actually never better. Thanks for the concern."

"It's just that when you left yesterday…"

"Eric, I'm fine and whatever it is you want to talk about – there's no need. Really, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself Calleigh." Eric sighed and left the room obviously exasperated.

* * *

><p>Calleigh tried to be civil with Eric on the few occasions that they get to work together. She stayed away from "after work" drinks with the team just so she won't hear any small talk about Eric. Calleigh buried herself with multiple caseloads so by the time she gets home she was just too tired to do anything.<p>

The month went by with more difficult cases coming in and this day turned out to be the worse. A family just disappeared in the middle of breakfast and they have to find them before it's too late. During the middle of the investigation Officer Delarenzo was shot and died instantly at the scene. She has to go with Eric to an airstrip when they got a tip that Duarte was heading there with Andrew Nolan. Later on Nolan was shot and died while Calleigh was trying to control the bleeding from his gunshot wound. Thank God that Horatio was able to get to the motel in time to save Mrs. Nolan's life.

By the time Calleigh got to the locker room, she was feeling the signs of a migraine. Days like this she wished that she had a "Surrogate Calleigh"- devoid of feelings that she can send to work so she can stay home and be spared of the heartaches that goes with this job.

"Are you okay?" She didn't hear Ryan come in.

"Yeah, got a little headache but I'm good."

"Do you want to go for drinks with the gang? Today was a bad day for everyone – we could all use a drink."

"Thanks but I just want to go home and sleep."

Ryan did not insist further which Calleigh was grateful. She retrieved her purse and headed towards the exit. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the gang I got a headache and I'll make it up next time."

"Sure! Good night."

As soon as she got home she took off her blazer and shoes, took some Tylenol for her headache and lay down on the couch. She can't tell how long she dozed off but she woke up to sound of the message alert on her answering machine . The short nap helped with the headache, she was feeling much better now. She got up to listen to the message and then dialled a number.

"Hello" A man answered.

"Hi James! This is Calleigh. I got your message."

Suddenly Calleigh's spirits lifted. It was nice to hear his voice again.


	3. Chapter 3

As Calleigh hurriedly entered the building, Sarah, the new receptionist called out.

"C.S.I. Duquesne!" Calleigh stopped and answered her.

"Yes?"

"Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

She then pointed to a bouquet of light peach colored roses.

"This is for you." She smiled and gave her a white envelope. "And this is the card that came with it."

She quickly opened the white envelope. She read it with a smile slowly forming in her lips.

"Hey, beautiful! A week is too long. I'd love if you could join me for dinner tomorrow night. Call me when you can." It was just initialled "J".

She turned and picked up the flowers and thanked the girl.

As she was walking to put the flowers in the locker room she heard Walter calling after her.

"Hey Calleigh! H wants to see the Montenegro files. Do you have it?"

Calleigh turned around and that was when he noticed the flowers she was carrying.

"Oh, I see that you got an admirer. Beautiful roses."

Calleigh smiled.

"He's just a friend Walter. Yes, I have the file but give me a minute to put this away. I'll give it to Horatio myself."

"Okay, thanks Calleigh."

Before placing the bouquet on top of her locker, she stopped and smelled it. Instantly, she felt a bout of nausea envelope her. She sat on the bench and inhaled deeply. She let it pass then opened her locker to get a water bottle. She slowly drank from it and she gradually felt better. Suddenly it occurred to her—she didn't get her period yet. Calleigh took out her phone and checked the calendar.

"Oh my God!" She thought to herself. Her heart was beating fast now.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening. Oh please Lord, don't let this happen." She silently prayed.

Her phone started to vibrate.

"Horatio, yes, I got it. Yeah, okay, I'm on my way."

With a sigh she left the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Five, four, three, two, one. Five minutes up."<p>

She stood up and focused her attention on the white stick on top of her bathroom counter. Her heart was pounding as she took it and with a deep breath checked the result of her pregnancy test. She smiled.

"Yes! It's negative!" She let out a sigh of relief.

Thank God she found a pregnancy test kit in one of her drawers. She remembered she bought extras when she had a scare while she was still with Eric. She was nauseous an hour ago when she woke up but she was fine now. It must be something she ate yesterday that did not sit well with her tummy.

She just got back to being on the pill. She stopped after a month when she broke up with Eric. Calleigh didn't really have any need for it until recently.

"Okay, that turned out well. Now, I am ready for work and then dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>It was the first time that she went out on a formal dinner with him. She wore a simple sheath style black dress that accentuated her curves with a v-neck line that showed just the right amount of cleavage. James called earlier to tell her that he was running late and so she decided to drive herself to the restaurant.<p>

She met James when she attended a seminar to update herself on some new Ammunition Test Protocols the FBI recently introduced. He used to be a field agent with the FBI but just recently was appointed to an SAC position with the Miami Division. Calleigh thought he looked like Matthew Fox especially now with the grey suit and a very light pink shirt he was wearing.

James chose a newly opened Italian restaurant on Miami Beach. The ambience was elegant and romantic.

"So how was your food?" James asked.

Calleigh had a Seafood Fettucini and white wine.

"It was excellent." She said though she felt kinda queasy. "But I think I had too much wine."

"Would you care for some dessert?"

"No, I'm stuffed but coffee would be good."

"Tell you what- let's just go over to my place. I make a mean cup of espresso. " He said with a wink.

"Sure! I'll take you up on that. But I'm not in a condition to drive just yet."

"We'll leave your car here and I'll drive you back after."

When they got to his house James went to pour them some more wine and turned on some slow music. They talked about their jobs and other stuff and by the time Calleigh finished her second glass she was really tipsy. James took both her hands and lead her in to a slow dance. He softly caressed her face. Calleigh closed her eyes as soon as he felt his lips upon her forehead. He kissed her cheek and then tenderly on her lips. Slowly he deepened the kiss. Calleigh felt his tongue was trying to gain entrance to her mouth. It was probably the wine and the sweet song playing that she parted her lips to let him in. He felt his hands on her hips and he was trying to pull her closer to him. It was when she felt his hardness that she pulled away.

"No, James. I'm sorry but I can't do this." She backed stepped to put more distance between them.

"Calleigh what's wrong? I thought this is what you want."

Calleigh went to sit on the couch and James followed her.

"Do you want to tell me something, Calleigh?" James said with concern.

She bit her lower lip and was quiet for few moments. She was trying to figure out if she should tell him the truth.

"You are an awesome guy James. Any woman would be so lucky to have you. I admit that I am attracted to you and I really enjoy your company but…"

She looked down.

"But you are in love with someone else." James finished for her.

"It has been a year since we broke up. He is now with somebody else. I thought I was ready to move on with you but… I just can't do it. It will be unfair for you. I'm so sorry James."

James took her hands and told her. "I perfectly understand. I was actually in the same boat a few years ago. When my ex-wife and I divorced, it took me a long time to get over her. We were high school sweethearts and we married young. The demands of my job took me away from home every so often that she just got tired of it all."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Calleigh replied.

"He is a lucky man, Calleigh. If you think he is worth it then go and fight for him."

"It's not that easy and it's kinda complicated."

"I'm sure you will find a way." With that he stood up and told her.

"I'll go and make that coffee I promised. You can go ahead and relax."

Calleigh leaned back. She was feeling really tired now, the queasiness she felt was still there. Her lids started to feel heavy so she decided to close her eyes for a bit.

That beeping was really annoying but why does it sound so familiar. Calleigh suddenly realized that it was her pager. She abruptly bolted up from the couch and was met by a wave of nausea. She has to lie back and wait for it to pass. After a while, she managed to reach out to get her purse to check her message.

Just great! An early morning call out.

It was 5:30 in the morning and she can't believe that she slept on James' couch. It was sweet of him to cover her with a warm blanket though. She then heard James coming out of his bedroom.

"I tried to wake you up but you were in a deep sleep. I wanted you to take my bed but you would not budge so I just brought out a pillow and a blanket for you."

"It was so sweet of you James. I am so sorry I slept on you and your coffee. I have to be at work in an hour but I need to go home and change. I don't have my car!"

"That's no problem. I can take you home and I'll wait for you to get ready and drive you to work. We'll worry about your car later."

Calleigh deduced that she didn't have any other option so she agreed.

It was quarter to seven when they parked in front of the building.

"So, I guess this is it. You take care Calleigh." James said to her.

"James, I'm really sorry. I wish it turned out differently for us. You are a good man and you deserve to be happy. Thank you for listening to me. "

Calleigh hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You take care too." She said as she opened the car door.

She was unaware that two people were watching her as they made their way to the hummer.

(**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story. I will update soon but the girl needs some encouraging words. Please review/criticize whatever but I wanna know what you think. Thanks for those who reviewed,favorited and followed the story.) **

*SAC - Special Agent In Charge.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she alighted from the car she approached them.

"Hey, Natalia! Eric! So where's the DB today?"

Eric just gave her a look and proceeded like he did not even hear her but Natalia stopped and chatted.

"Good morning Cal! Coral Gables- two DBs. Ryan is waiting for you."

Their conversation was interrupted when Eric yelled to Natalia.

"Natalia, are you coming? We have to go."

"I'm coming! Geez. See you later Cal!" Natalia hurriedly walked to the hummer.

When Ryan and Calleigh arrived at the crime scene, Eric and Natalia were already in the middle of processing the room for fingerprints. The whole time they were there Eric never looked at her, much less talked to her. It was not hard to figure out that he probably saw her with James in the car and that made him upset. What she did not understand is why he would still be jealous when he is already seeing somebody else. Talk about men and their double standard.

She bent down to retrieve a tiny object on the floor when the stench of blood became too much for her. She held her breath and immediately left the room without a word and went outside. The fresh air made her feel better.

"What is wrong with me?" She wondered. "I have to go see a doctor."

* * *

><p>It was relatively an easy day at work. The fingerprints that Eric found on the glass coffee table lead them to the woman's ex-boyfriend who after a short interrogation confessed to the double murder. The thought of how mere jealousy can cause a person to kill was scary. It was just an uncanny coincidence that it was Eric's jealousy that was eating her up the whole day.<p>

She found him in the locker room getting ready to head home for the day.

"Umm, Eric, can I talk to you… please?" Calleigh asked.

He didn't answer her and continued to put stuff in his bag.

"So, you're not talking to me anymore?"

He stared intently at her and said. "Weren't you the one who said that we're done talking?"

And with that he walked off leaving Calleigh speechless.

Ryan came in and asked. "What's with Delko today? He looked like he was ready to bit my head off and all I did was say goodbye."

"I don't know." Calleigh said with a shrug as she opened her locker.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was not able to get an appointment from her regular doctor so she ended up in a walk-in clinic.<p>

"Miss Duquesne? Please follow me." An elderly nurse led her to an examination room.

"I need to ask you some questions first before the doctor can see you. Okay?"

Calleigh nodded.

"What brought you here today dear?"

"I have been feeling nauseous these past few days. It's probably a bug."

"And your last date of menstruation?"

"October 10."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Umm, yes."

"The last date of contact?"

"Is this necessary? I already took a pregnancy test and it's negative."

"We always ask these questions when a woman is of child bearing age and sexually active."

"Fine, umm, October 25 I think and yes, I am on the pill."

The nurse wrote everything down on her chart and finally said.

"Perfect! Thank you and the doctor will be with you shortly."

* * *

><p>It must have been several minutes since she parked outside of MDPD but she was still inside her car. Her hand remained on the steering wheel while her mind kept on replaying what just happened at the clinic.<p>

"_Miss Duquesne, the results from your tests all came back negative." _

"_Great! So is it just a virus that will go away in a couple of days?" _

"_Actually, no, your nausea and fatigue will get worse as you progress." _

"_Wait, I thought I am fine….." Suddenly it dawned on her what the doctor was implying. _

"_Based on your last menstruation you are 10 weeks pregnant Miss Duquesne." _

"_But I don't understand. I took a pregnancy test and …..of course it was a false negative." _

_She cannot describe what she was feeling – she was definitely scared but somehow she felt happy too. Calleigh then remembered something and asked the doctor. _

"_Um, Dr. Castillo, I had some alcohol a few days ago. Would it affect the ….bbaby?"_

"_It's rather common among women and studies show that there's little to zero percent that there will be adverse effects of alcohol in early pregnancy. Of course now that you know you can't drink anymore."_

"_Yes, of course." Calleigh quipped. _

"_So, call your regular doctor and book an appointment for your first pre-natal in a month's time." _

"_Okay, I will. Thank you, doctor."_

On her drive back to work, she thought about what she will do but from the start she already knew that she will be keeping the baby. Abortion was just out of the question. Spending some time with Austin and just recently, Melrose brought out the motherly side of Calleigh- something she never thought she had. She does not know yet how she will combine motherhood with a demanding job but she still has ample time to plan out everything.

Her present dilemma is on whether she should tell the father of her baby or not.

She then heard a tap on her window – it was Natalia.

"Hello Nat!" She tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey,Calleigh! What's up? Sorry to intrude but I've noticed that you've been in the car for like 15 minutes already. I saw you arrive and then came out looking for you to ask if your up to go back to the crime scene with me. Is there something wrong?"

Calleigh started to get teary eyed. She wasn't sure if she should open up to Natalia. Over the years, she proved to be a good co-worker and friend but it never reached to a point that she'd feel comfortable enough to confide in her.

Natalia went to the other side and took the front seat.

"What's the matter, hon?"

Calleigh felt that at this time she really needed a friend so she decided to tell her. Tears were now freely flowing down her face.

"I'm pregnant, Nat."

"Oh, Calleigh…..I don't know what to say." Natalia held her hand and asked.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do? Does James know about it already?"

Calleigh shook her head and said." No….he, he's not the father."

Natalia was quiet for a few moments and then she said.

"Cal, it's really not my business so you don't have to tell me anything. You are a very strong person and I know that you can handle this. But here's a piece of unsolicited advice. Before you decide on anything let the father know. Well, whatever you want to do is your decision but he has the right to know."

"I know that." Calleigh said as she wipe off her tears and managed to smile. "Thanks Nat."

"I hope you won't forget that we are here for you if you need to talk." Natalia added as she was about to open the car door. "So, are you okay to go back to work?"

Calleigh nodded and said "Yeah, I will be. You go ahead and I'll meet you there. And Nat…."

"Don't worry- your secret's safe with me. Take care hon. I'll see you later."

As Natalia closed the door, Calleigh closed her eyes.

"I have to tell him tonight. There's no point in prolonging this."

She is definitely not looking forward to the task ahead but she knows in her heart that it is the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: Okay, now we are almost getting to the good part. Thank you once again for all your reviews! This chapter is fairly short but the next one will be pretty long. I'll try to post it as soon as I can.)

Before Calleigh drove to his house, she called him just to make sure that he will be at home and without company. It has been over a month the last time she was here. With a shaky hand she knocked on his door.

He didn't say anything when he saw her. He just turned around but left the door ajar for her to enter.

She quietly closed the door after her and took a deep breath before facing him.

It was evident in his face that he was not happy to see her. Of course, she has already anticipated this but she was not prepared for the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why are you here? What's the matter? Your new boyfriend couldn't give you a good fuck?"

She was shocked that her mind just went blank. She could not utter a single word. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence and finally he said.

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me again and again Calleigh. You think it was easy for me to have you here at night and seeing you at work and pretend that there is nothing going on? Suddenly, you stopped coming altogether and you barely talked to me. The next thing I knew, you were seeing someone else."

She could see the fury in his face but he was trying hard to control it.

"What am I supposed to do Eric? You were seeing that girl? Don't you think that did not hurt me? You knew from the start that I was not ready to go back to what we had. What right do I have to stop you from seeing someone else? There was nothing I can do about it. You have every right to move on as much as I do."

"What are you saying? That I am dating Elizabeth? Is that what you think? For God's sake Calleigh! I was mentoring her because I saw her as a girl who deserved a second shot at life. She needed a friend and that is all she is to me as I am to her. You of all people should know that!"

He continued on," I agreed with your terms, Calleigh, though it hurt me so much because I just can't accept knowing that you are sharing your bed with another man. You have to know that those nights that you were in my bed, when I was deep inside you, I did it out of love. I knew I was treading on dangerous waters, that it would only hurt me further, but it was better than nothing. I have never stopped loving you Calleigh and I never will. I have long accepted the fact I can never move on, it would be unfair to the next girl. Those nights you'd leave was painful but I never lost hope that one day you will be ready to give us another shot. "

She saw a tear fall from his eye but he quickly wiped it off his face. He was now sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands on his bent head.

Calleigh did not know what to say. She was crushed to learn that she had hurt him so badly. She made her way to him and reached out to him but he waved her hand off.

"No, don't. I can't do this anymore. It's just too much for me right now. I am not ready. Maybe another day…. can you please just go?"

Suddenly Calleigh felt a wave of nausea. Without asking him, she ran to his bedroom and headed straight to the bathroom. She managed to make it on time and threw up in his toilet bowl. It lasted for a couple of minutes and by the time it stopped Calleigh just felt miserable. The ounce of control she had left went down the drain together with the contents of her stomach. She just burst in to tears. Her sobs were wracking her petite body. This has turned out to be the worst night of her life.

She heard Eric calling out from his bedroom.

"Calleigh, are you alright?" He heard him knock on the half open door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

He did not bother to wait for an answer because he can hear her crying. Very slowly he opened the door.

She was still on the floor with her hair covering her face and crying her eyes out. She did not bother to look but she felt Eric sit down on the floor in front of her. Gently, he brushed away the golden but slightly messy hair that covered her face and asked.

"Hey, are you okay?" She still didn't answer him. Tears were rolling down her face when he wiped it and placed his hand to lift her chin up and look her in the eye.

"Babe, I am sorry. I hate seeing you like this." He continued to tenderly wipe the tears off her wet face. He tentatively took her in his arms as she buried her face upon his chest. His comforting arms were around her, soothingly moving it up and down her back. For a couple of minutes they just stayed that way.

Finally, her sobs subsided and she mumbled something.

"I am so sorry Eric."

"Shh, let's not talk about it for now."

"Why won't you freshen up. I'll leave clothes on the bed for you to change in."

Eric took Calleigh's hand and helped her up. He turned towards the door and said.

"Take anything you need. They're in the drawer."

"I.. I have to tell you something." She said inaudibly.

She wasn't sure if he heard her. He didn't turn back but instead he closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: This is another strictly M chapter. There will be 2 chapters more which I will try to post when time allows. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!)

Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible - red puffy eyes with her mascara smeared all over, white pale face and her hair all messed up. She smelled awful too but it was nothing compared to what she felt inside. How could she do this to him?

_Almost three months ago…._

_Today's events prompted her to set off and find a quiet place where she can breathe a little. Seeing Horatio finally consenting to go back to the hospital when he passed out because of his still bleeding gunshot wound and Natalia still suffering from the ordeal she went through made Calleigh ponder about her life as she sat on a bench in a small park just outside MDPD. But of all the things that happened that day it was what Austin said to her that affected her the most. How can she put her personal life aside all these years in exchange for trying to be the best criminalist that she can ever be. A woman her age usually has a husband and children by now. Well, it's not that she never thought about it when she was with Eric. She knew that it was what he wanted because he was very vocal about it. Eric was really good with kids as she remembered how he would go out of his way to play with his nephews and nieces. _

_Suddenly she felt somebody sitting beside her and she knew that it was the object of her thoughts. This past year has been a challenge for both of them, having to still work together after their break up, but as time went by they've gradually eased in to becoming friends again. _

"_Fancy seeing you here stranger." He said jokingly._

_She turned to her side to look at him. "I just needed to get out – it was a rough day." _

"_Yes, it was. It makes you think about life ….how anytime something terrible can happen and then in a blink of an eye you're gone from this world. You and I both have had our share of that." _

"_Do you think we're missing out a lot on life with the demands of our job Eric?"_

_Eric gave her a slight chuckle. "You're asking me? _

_He took a moment to ponder on that question and then said. _

"_I think everyone deserves to be happy but if you still find fulfillment in what you are doing then I don't think we are. I believe there should be balance- you can have both a job and family - but you just have to make some sacrifices along the way and put a lot of effort for it to work out. Ultimately, it comes down to the choices you make." _

"_It's not as easy as it may sound." Calleigh said as she unconsciously leaned on Eric and placed her head on his shoulder. Eric hesitated for a moment but went on to wrap his arm around her. _

_They both looked far upon the horizon and watched as the sun gradually set amidst the colorful Miami skies. _

_After a few more moments Eric finally said. "Come on. Let's go home." _

_The clock on her bedside table read 11:06 but Calleigh was still very much awake, lying in bed, staring at the white ceiling. She has been tossing and turning for the last hour but sleep just seems to escape her. She could not stop thinking about him and the feel of his arms around her. It has been a year since she has not been with a man. After she broke up with Eric, it took her a long time to be socially active again. She had a few dates here and there but she quickly lost interest. Instead, she immersed herself with work to the point of bringing home case loads. Tonight though, she felt that she just needed someone. So with that thought she quickly changed, left her house and drove to his place. _

_Calleigh was standing outside his door for a good fifteen minutes until she finally summoned the courage to press the doorbell. She was about to turn back and leave when she heard a movement on the other side of the door. _

"_Calleigh!" Eric was clearly surprised to see her. He was wearing plaids pajamas and a white wife-beater. It was obvious that he just woke up. _

"_Hi Eric! I'm so sorry to wake you up. Umm, can I come in?" Calleigh said with just an amount of nervousness in her voice. _

"_Of course!" He said as he further opened the door for her to enter. _

_She has not been in his house ever since they broke up but she noticed not much has changed except the pictures of them together were missing. _

"_Okay, Calleigh Duquesne you are here now so might as well get it over and done with." She silently told herself. _

_She took a deep nervous breath and walked a few steps towards Eric. She then placed her hands around his neck and kissed him tenderly. It was obvious that Eric was taken aback but it didn't take long for him to respond to her kiss. He opened his mouth as her tongue begged for entrance. She missed his taste so much and his lower lips… she can't get enough of so she bit on it lightly. It was when she tried to slide her hands under his shirt when Eric held her hand and stopped her. _

"_Calleigh, wait, what are you doing?" _

_Instead of answering him she took off her sweater and made her way to his bedroom. As soon as she got in, she took her white camisole off. She felt Eric behind her and so she faced him and was about to undo the button on her jeans when he again stopped her. _

"_I want you." She said softly as she looked up straight into his eyes. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want? Calleigh, I don't think this is.."_

_She kissed him again to stop him from talking further. _

_Calleigh was a girl on a mission and she won't stop until she gets what she came here for. She was determined to seduce him and get herself on his bed. She'll deal with the consequences later. _

"_Eric, please, just for tonight." _

_She again began kissing him and this time she was getting aggressive. She didn't waste time – she quickly kissed his chin, down to the side of his neck. Her hands were busy caressing his nape, sliding down his back. Her hands reached further down and squeezed his butt cheeks. That elicited a groan from him. She could already feel his erection and that made her even wetter. Her hand was now inside his shirt, caressing his abdomen and then she slid it up to feel the skin on his chest. God! She missed him. She again held the edge of his shirt and this time managed to take it off without any resistance. _

_Now that she has complete access to Eric's chest; Calleigh then filled it with "barely there" kisses. She then twirled her tongue on his areola and then sucked on his right nipples. _

"_Oh my God, Calleigh, that feels so good." Eric said softly. His hands were now entangled in her soft hair. _

_She then did the same thing to his other nipple. She can't help but smile when she felt Eric's penis twitch. _

_She was about to pull down his pajamas when he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the mouth again. Their tongues dueled for domination while she felt Eric's hand reached to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Quickly he dropped it to the floor and was now sucking on the pulse points on her neck while his hands found a breast and fondled it. His mouth then followed and hungrily latched on the neglected nipple of her other breast. She sighed as pleasure took over. It has been way too long. Without a doubt, Eric was still the master of her body. He never fails to touch her all in the right places. She tried to hold it in but it was too much. She came with her jeans still on. They were not even in bed yet. _

_After a few moments of kissing, Calleigh lightly pushed Eric away, taking a few steps backwards. She opened the button of her jeans, and with a deliberately slow movement pushed it down her legs along with her very wet panties. She was now totally naked before him. Calleigh is not one to push her own buttons but tonight she just felt so bold. She knew that it would absolutely turn Eric on so she started to cup her breasts with her hands and rolled both thumbs on her nipples in a slow, circular motion with her eyes not losing contact with his. She sensually slid her right hand down her body and reached down her crotch to stroke it. She then closed her eyes and moaned as she pleasured herself. The erotic display made Eric lick his lips. He just stood there, completely mesmerized by the sight before him. He could not take it anymore so in one quick stride he grabbed her and kissed her hard. He grabbed her hand and hastily took over stroking her clits. Calleigh then nipped his earlobe while her hands went inside his pajamas and sensually groped his very hard shaft. _

"_Ahhh, Calleigh,you're driving me crazy." She knew that she had him under her spell._

_With a seductive voice she whispered into his ear. _

"_Take me, Eric, I need you inside me now." _

_Eric lifted her and deposited her in his bed while he hastily took off his pajamas. _

_He climb on the bed and slid in between her already parted legs. Calleigh quickly locked her legs on Eric's lower back as he slowly glided inside her. He closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of being one with her again. It has been way too long._

"_God, Calleigh, you feel so good." He almost forgot how it felt. Then, oh so slowly, he moved in and out of her. _

"_Unh, Eric, faster." _

_He gradually quickened his thrusts. It didn't take long for her to pick up the pace. Eric lifted both of her legs and positioned it over his shoulders. This new position allowed him to hit her G-spot. It made Calleigh scream. _

"_Is this what you want Calleigh?" Eric said with just a little bit of arrogance. Calleigh could not even manage an answer as he continued his sensual assault on her body. His fingers skillfully rubbed her clits in slow, sexy circles. Nipping, nibbling, sucking her turbid nipples. Eric was now coaxing her as she was writhing with pleasure under him. _

"_That's it baby, give it to me." They were both panting heavily. _

_It was just too much for Calleigh to take. A surge of successive orgasms rocked her body. Eric's thrusts were becoming frantic, penetrating deeper into her until he too reached his peak as spurts of his seeds spilled into her womb. _

_They were spent as they lay in each other's arms but before Eric closed his eyes he softly said to her._

"_I missed you so much babe." _

"_I missed you too." Calleigh replied as she too closed her eyes. _

_After an hour, Calleigh woke up and listened to Eric's steady breathing. He was still asleep. She then removed herself from his arms and slowly got off the bed. She quickly put on her clothes and tiptoed her way out of his bedroom. _

"_Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?"_

_Calleigh stopped on her tracks and made her way back to Eric's side of the bed. She took his hand on hers and said._

"_I have to go home."_

"_Cal, I want you to stay." _

_Reality has already set in for Calleigh. She did not want him to think that what happened was just sex but she did not also want him to expect more than what she is ready for. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't. I don't know what came over me last night but it should never have happened."_

"_So are you now regretting this?" Eric asked._

"_Please don't get me wrong. What we just had was beautiful and I will never regret a single moment of it but it was selfish of me to let that happen. It's not you Eric – it's just that I am still not ready to go back to how things were with us. I need more time. Please, Eric, I hope you understand." _

_Eric silently nodded but Calleigh can see disappointment written all over his face. She softly kissed him and quietly left the room. _

_It was not supposed to happen again but it did. The second time was when Eric got very upset when he mistakenly thought that the guy who's life he saved was the one who murdered the girl in the middle of a tornado. She knew Eric needed her and so she went to his house again that night. _

_Somehow along the way they have reached to an unspoken understanding that they were back to being secret lovers. _

One of the major things that made it so difficult for her to move on was how accomplished of a lover Eric is. He is patient, thoughtful and caring. He taught Calleigh to lose all her inhibitions and throw caution to the wind. He took her to new heights every time she had her orgasm and he explored every inch of her body. He discovered pulse points that she never knew she had. She always felt that he worshipped her body every time they made love. He made her feel comfortable on experimenting new things to achieve an ultimate sexual experience. She never thought less of herself when she does very intimate things with him; things that she would never dream of doing with any other man. She can't put it into exact words but the closest she can come up with is that she feels revered when Eric makes love to her.

What makes it more amazing is when he whispers those sweet words to her ears while they were in the middle of heated passion. How he would take her in his arms while they were basking in the afterglow of a night's lovemaking. When she wakes up on the weekend and Eric would bring her breakfast in bed. How he always puts her first before anything and everything. She missed the care she got when she was sick and how his mere touch would make her feel better.

She knows that no man can ever match that.

What a fool she is to let all of that go. How she wished she could turn back time.

She realized now how selfish she was to even consider being intimate with him again and not deal with the emotional baggage that goes with it. She knew it would hurt Eric. She was aware that somewhere down the road something like this will happen but she chose to ignore the warning signs.

And now, she is pregnant… with their baby.

A soft tap on the door startled her back from her reverie.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Umm, yes, I am. I'll be right out."

She then took off her clothes and turned on the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me a long time to update. School has been pretty crazy but my mojo is back since the EC spoilers came out. There is an epilogue after this and that's it for this story. I would love to continue on but I might not be able to update regularly as what happened with my other stories. I hope you will like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews & please keep it coming!) **

She opened the bathroom door wrapped in a white towel with a combed but still damp hair. The room was empty but it was dimly lit by a lamp on a nightstand. As promised Eric placed neatly folded clothes on the bed. She picked up an oversized white tee shirt and under it was her missing black boyshorts. Eric did not give her something else but the shirt adequately covered her thighs. She then noticed a cup of steaming tea right next to the lamp. The sight brought a smile to her face as she took the cup and slowly sipped from it. The warmth of the liquid soothed her tummy which immediately made her feel better. Despite of everything that had happened, it was so typical of Eric to still think of her well-being. She missed the little, sweet things that Eric does for her.

Calleigh has absolutely no idea how she is going to start this conversation. When she called him earlier, she did not really elaborate on the purpose on why she is here. What is the best way to tell somebody that you have hurt a lot that you are actually still in love with him, that you miss him and that he is gonna be a Daddy soon.

She has wracked her brains out on where to start. Calleigh did not want him to think that she wants him back just because of the baby. She has constructed and reconstructed sentences in her mind a thousand times. There is just no easy way to go about it so she has decided to just let the words spontaneously flow. She will speak from her heart.

She left his bedroom full of trepidation and made her way to find him. He was slouched in his leather couch, eyes closed. There was a slight frown on his forehead which signaled that he was not asleep but rather was in deep thought.

Calleigh slowly approached him and said softly. "Eric."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her and then beckoned her to sit on the couch beside him. Every step she took the faster her heart beat. Her tummy was feeling a bit queasy but she ignored it. Instead of sitting beside him on the couch, she sat on the leather ottoman right across him but she made sure that there was an adequate space between them.

Eric started. "So what now? Calleigh…. I, I never meant to yell at you and say those harsh words to you. It's just that …I'm sorry."

"No, Eric…please don't be sorry. I deserved to hear those words. Seeing you now…. seeing how I've hurt you …I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I just realized how selfish I am. I thought that I can have the best of both worlds – you know, I thought I can be with you just physically. I was a fool to even think that we can keep ignoring how we really feel for each other. I wanted to still keep the emotional walls I built but I did not even consider how you'd feel."

"When I thought that you have found someone else, Eric, that was when I realized that I missed you – I did not just want you in my bed but I want you in my life. But it was too late- you've moved on- well at least that is what I thought at that time. I didn't know what to do- I guess everything backfired on me. Then James called and I thought I could move on with him too."

Tears were uncontrollably streaming down Calleigh's face now.

"For what it is worth – I am still in love with you Eric. I have never stopped loving."

She reached out for his hand and said. "I would understand if you'd hate me forever but I hope that you'll found it in your heart to forgive me someday."

"Calleigh…I."

"No, wait, Eric please let me finish."

After a huge sigh she went on.

"Eric, there is something you should know…. I'm pregnant."

Eric upon hearing this released her hand, stood up and took a few steps away from her. She could see his shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath. His voice was full of hurt and despair.

"So, umm, are you going through with the pregnancy?"

"Yes, there's is no doubt in my mind. I love this baby already." Calleigh replied back.

"Good for you. So, are you planning on marrying him?"

"What? Wait…you think I am having James' baby?

"Is there someone else that I didn't know about?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and said. "I have never been with any other man besides you Eric. What you saw that morning – when I was with James- it was not what it seems. That was a goodbye kiss."

Upon realizing the implications of what Calleigh said, Eric in a flash was back on the couch facing Calleigh and he held her hand.

"Calleigh, are you saying that you are pregnant with our baby?"

All Calleigh can muster is a nod. Eric's mood quickly changed.

"Oh! This is just….wow!

He was beside himself with excitement and he just laughed with happiness.

"Come here." Eric gently tugged her towards him making her straddle his lap.

"I love you so much babe" He said tenderly looking straight in to her green eyes. He then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly.

"I love you too very much." Calleigh replied.

"This is the best news I have ever had. I am going to be a Daddy!" He said with a big smile.

"Eric, wait. You … we have to talk. I've.."

"We'll talk later. All that matters now is that we know that we still love each other. I want to show you how much I do love you."

Eric stood up and carried Calleigh to his bedroom while they were kissing – soft, loving, unhurried.

Once they got to his bedroom he put down Calleigh so they were standing opposite each other.

"Make love to me Calleigh."

Calleigh placed her arms around his neck, caressing his nape and slowly kissed his cheek, then his jaw and finally his lips. She sucked on his lower lip and when Eric opened his mouth Calleigh slipped her tongue to seek his. They continued with the tongue action while Calleigh's dainty hands found its way to the edge of Eric's shirt, pulling it up as she turned her attention to Eric's muscled chest. She was nipping on his earlobe, on to his neck, going downward still to his chest, his abs and then she knelt. Looking up to him with adoration in her eyes, she reached the band on his jogging pants and slowly pulled it down along with his boxers.

He then slipped the shirt off her and slid down to take off her panties as well. For a while he just looked at her beautiful, naked body and giving her fluttery touches all over- her neck, shoulders, collarbone and between her breast. He then placed his hand on her abdomen and lovingly caressed it.

He laid her slowly down the bed and touched her all over with nips and butterfly kisses. She kissed him with a passion like there will be no tomorrow. He slowly made his way down to taste her, touch her and bring her to new heights. In all this intimacy, Calleigh felt ecstatic at the same time elated by how she felt Eric's love. His tongue were now pumping into her while his fingers were busy with her clits. She came twice before Eric finally pushed himself in her. With every thrust they once again pledged their love for one another. Eric reached down to Calleigh for one passionate kiss. As their hands were entwined, they moved in harmony. One body, one heart. All the love they can give culminated in that one glorious moment of orgasmic bliss.

As rays of sunlight seeped through the white wooden blinds, Calleigh woke up to the sound of clatter in the kitchen. Memories of the night before made her heart flutter. Slowly getting up, careful not to feel nauseous, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Calleigh, don't go any further." She heard Eric yelling from the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"You're not suppose to be up yet. I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast in bed. Now be a good girl and go back to bed. I'll be there as soon as it's ready. And no peeking! "

"Hah! What are you up to Eric Delko? Okay fine, I won't ruin your surprise." Calleigh said as she headed back to the bedroom.

Calleigh went back to sit in Eric's bed and can't help smiling to herself. God! She missed days like this when Eric goes out of his way to spoil her; breakfast in bed on the weekends, a sensual massage when she had a long day at work, preparing a bubble bath for them, so on and so forth. The guy really knows how to take care of his woman.

She was reminiscing those moments when she heard Eric enter the bedroom with a bed tray full of breakfast treats.

"Let's see what Chef Delko prepared for me. I can smell bacon." She said excitedly.

Eric eagerly placed the tray in front of Calleigh and sneaked in a peck.

"Good morning Babe, had a good night's sleep?"

"Never had a perfect and restful sleep in a long time."

Calleigh set her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Hmm, did you just make me my favorite- ham & tomato omelette?" Calleigh asked with delight.

"Yup, now eat up. You don't want our little one getting hungry."

Calleigh giggled and eagerly cut up a piece of the omelette.

"Hmm, did I ever tell you that you make the bestest omelette in the whole city?"

"Bestest ha?" Eric laughed. Calleigh made another slice of the omelette when she saw a piece of paper inside it.

"What is this?" She carefully took out the tiny piece of paper and unfolded it. Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she read what was written on the note.

_**Calleigh Duquesne- will you marry me?**_

She can't help but let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at Eric.

Eric was already on his feet and took Calleigh's hand. When she was standing before him, he slowly knelt down, pulled out a solitaire diamond ring from nowhere and said.

"Calleigh, I know this is quick and sudden but please just hear me out. I promised myself that as soon as you find your way back to me, to us.. that I would not waste time anymore…you are the one for me Calleigh." Eric started with a slight quiver in his voice. "I have known that from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. It took a near death situation for me to realize that and a great deal of courage to tell you. Our relationship is not perfect, I have let you down several times but one thing I am certain of- I want to spend the rest of my life with you Calleigh. What I said to you in the hospital, it's true and has never changed – I cannot imagine living my life without you. I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you. Will you please marry me?"

Calleigh's tears were now uncontrollably falling and she knelt down with him and held his face with her hands and looked straight in to Eric's eyes.

"Oh Eric, I um I ….yes…oh God yes! I love you so very much and yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I wanna have lots of babies with you."

They embraced each other while they were crying and laughing at the same time. Eric then took her hand and place the beautiful ring on Calleigh's hand. It fitted perfectly.

As Calleigh was looking at the sparkly ring on her finger she can't help but think about the things they went through just to be in a state of euphoria right now. Yes, they have come a long way but it was all worth it. So worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

_He stretched out his hand to pull her closer to him but all he felt were the warm sheets. Eric opened his eyes to see that his wife was not in her side of the bed anymore. Glancing at the bedside clock , the green numbers told him it was 4:15 in the morning. He slid off the blanket, got up and padded his way to find Calleigh. Suddenly from a distant he heard a baby's cry. He quickened his steps to get to her but the more he took a step the room seems to go further and further away. The cries became louder so he bolted; running faster and faster until he stumbled and fell onto a dark hole. _

Eric's jerk woke him up and realized that the crying came from the monitor. He quickly got off the bed and made his way to the baby's room, just like in his dream, but this time it took him less than a minute to pick her up from the crib and carried her back to their room.

"Shhh. Are you hungry sweetie? We have to wake Momma up for that, okay?"

Eric tenderly tapped Calleigh's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard her baby's cry. She realized that she needs to feed her baby so she quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry; it was supposed to be my turn to get up tonight. I didn't even hear her cry." Calleigh said.

"No, it's alright. You had a long day today." Eric whispered.

Calleigh quickly opened the top buttons of her night shirt, took their baby from Eric's arms and cradled her.

"Hey baby, it's okay. Mama's awake now. It's time to feed you."

Quickly the impatient crying turned to contented whimpers as the baby found her mother's breast and suckled eagerly.

Eric sat on the bed and tenderly caressed their 4 month old's forehead. He learned early on that she loves it when her Daddy does this- she would instantly close her eyes and coo. Staring at this little miracle before him made Eric think back on the day she was born.

_Savanna Marie Delko, Sadie for short, was born on the day that a series of tornadoes hit Savannah in Georgia. Her parents felt that it was apt to name her after the city after all this is was also the city that Calleigh's beloved grandmother was from. It was a fine day in Miami though- weather and work wise. Eric was in the Lab examining some tire marks from a case that they have not closed yet. Ryan was on the computer checking out a tire database to see if he can match the treads with a particular brand. _

"_So, how's Calleigh? It's almost her due date right?" Ryan asked. _

"_Yeah, any day now. Honestly, I have a hard time concentrating- I keep on thinking about her. I have to ask my Mom to keep her company."_

"_Hmm, I'm surprised Calleigh agreed. I mean, you know how she is -little Miss Independent."_

"_Well, actually Wolfe she only said yes just so I will go to work." Eric admitted. _

_At that very moment, Eric's cellphone was vibrating in his back pocket. It was his Mom sounding frantic telling him that Calleigh's water just broke. Eric didn't know what to do, he was pacing back and forth until Ryan called his attention. _

"_Relax man! Eveything's fine, at least your Mom is there with Calleigh."_

"_Yeah, , I've never been this nervous." He said as he took off his lab coat. 'Okay,Wolfe, I have to go. Just tell the team that Calleigh will be having the baby soon. I have to go tell H." _

_He was about to step out when he remembered the evidence on the table. _

"_Umm,Wolfe, could you please..?"_

"_Don't worry about it man, just go! Tell Calleigh we will be there after work. Okay?" _

_As soon as he reached the maternity unit he saw his Mom & Dad with his older sister Isabella. _

"_Calleigh is in there, she's waiting for you." Carmen Delko told his son. _

_Eric rushed in to find Calleigh laying on the bed with an Epidural drip attached to her left arm. _

"_Hey." She said with a smile as Eric made his way to her side. _

"_How are you? Are you in pain?" He was now holding her hand, gently squeezing it. _

"_Not so much anymore. The nurse said that I am at 7 cm now so it won't be long."_

* * *

><p><em>About three hours after Eric was cradling their precious little girl in his arms. Tears of utter happiness were flowing down his cheeks as she made a little yawn. <em>

"_Hey baby, I'm your daddy and I love you. You are so beautiful just like your Momma." _

"_She has your hair and lips." Mrs. Delko said as she carefully assessed her newest granchild's features. _

"_This feels so surreal Mami. I can't believe that I have finally met her, me holding her in my arms. I can't exactly describe what I'm feeling right now." _

"_And I've never imagine you saying that. Mi nino es ahora un papa." Carmen smiled. _

_They heard Calleigh shift as she slowly opened her eyes. _

"_She looks like you." Calleigh managed to say as she tried to remain awake. _

"_No she looks like you. Hey babe, go back to sleep. You need to rest some more." _

_Adjusting to family life came naturally for both of them. Calleigh had her initial apprehensions on whether she will be a good mother. Eric has to remind her constantly that she will be great. They got a lot of support from his family as well as Calleigh's. Her Dad and Mom came for their wedding and came back to meet their granddaughter. _

_They could not have asked for more than the most supportive boss in Horatio who miraculously worked around the anti-fraternization rule and managed to let them both stay in the day shift. Their team were readily there to be last minute baby sitters. Ryan, Natalia & Walter even arranged a date night for them which turned out to be a God send since they have not been out on a date since the baby arrived. _

Eric could not help but smile and let out a sigh of contentment as he watched his wife nursing their baby to sleep. This is by far the most wonderful and rewarding sight he has ever seen. He and Calleigh have finally come full circle.

_**"What we think, or what we know, or what we believe is, in the end, of little consequence. The only consequence is what we do."  
>- John Ruskin<strong>_

-The End-


End file.
